


I'm Ready

by OndineInSpace



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DYAD, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond, Force Dyad, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndineInSpace/pseuds/OndineInSpace
Summary: TROS Spoilers (not canon):Against all odds, Rey and Ben survive Exogol and make their way back to their friends. All they want is to explore their dyad (and each other) but they have to face the Resistance first.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt inspired fic! Thank you @AbandonedPorg on Twitter for the idea! (sorry if I kind of veered from the original fluff)
> 
> Prompt: After Rey and Ben escape Exogol, both alive, Rey cannot believe that Ben is finally hers. As a result she steals kisses from him every now and then without him suspecting it. She’s head over heels and Ben isn’t mad at all.

A smile. A smile spread over Ben Solo’s face for the first time in...years. And he held Rey, yes, Rey in his arms! His dyad in the force....his other half. Everything around them was being torn apart about them but he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop smiling as she rested, alive, breathing and warm and having kissed him, in his arms. Rocks fell to the ground to the side and around them and it broke the spell and the relief. But the reality was they weren’t out of danger yet, and he’d just gotten her. He wouldn’t lose her.

Adrenaline and the Force burst through her, her skin buzzing. Ben. Finally, he was Ben. She’d been dead, but now, stars, she was alive and he was kissing her and his face had never been so full of light. But reality crashed down in her euphoria as another column crashed into another, too close for comfort. “Kriff, we’ve got to go!” She struggled to stand, her newly-alive body protesting in pain. Ben wasn’t much better, his leg obviously in bad shape. “Kriff!” she swore again, pulling him out of the way of another boulder. The x-wing was too far away. How would she get them out, injured as they were? She looked up at the huge hole in the throne room ceiling, the ships swooping so far up above. “Ben, we need to signal the Resistance. Up is our only way out.” He nodded, holding a hand straight up while his other stayed tight around her waist. Rey did the same, and with their connected power they shot one pure white bolt of lightning through the chasm before their legs gave out, pain and exhaustion claiming them. Ben was already unconscious, and Rey felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she knew she didn’t have the strength to do anything else to help them. Black was fading into the corners of her vision as she touched his bloody face, and she weakly brushed her lips against his before her eyes closed, too. In the last moments before she passed out, she heard the familiar roar of the Falcon landing nearby. Lando and Chewie had come for her – and for their nephew. They were safe.

~*~

She woke long hours later to Lando lifting a glass of water to her lips. Her head ached terribly, but otherwise her body’s pain was ebbing. “Bacta spray, it’s an incredible thing, huh?” he said, smiling. Rey struggled to sit up, but he gently pushed her back. “Nuh uh, kid, not yet. You almost died down there. You need rest. And before you ask, Ben’s going to be okay. He just needs to sleep it off. You both do - before we get back to base. There are gonna be a hell of a lot of questions for you two.” She glanced around – they were in the small bunk room of the Falcon, Ben still unconscious on the bed across from hers. But then, in her mind, in their – what had he called it? Their dyad? – felt him reaching for her. Seeing the look in her eyes, Lando glanced over at Ben, then back to Rey. “We’ll be out of hyperspace in a bit… you two rest, okay? Chewie’s just outside, if you need anything.”

As soon as Lando made himself scarce, Rey pushed herself up and stumbled to Ben’s bunk, ignoring the pounding in her head. Sitting at his side, she took his large hand (the most familiar part of him) and held it to her cheek, reassuring herself of his warmth, of the life and Force flowing through him. She brought his palm to her lips, kissing the calluses of a thousand battles. She studied him, feeling an ache in her chest at how peaceful his usually stormy face was in sleep. But then she remembered his smile, and the ache grew as she longed to see it again. She leaned down, head swimming, and skimmed her lips along his broad jaw. She almost cried out as the hand she held suddenly squeezed hers, and she jerked back. A quiet chuckle reverberated in his chest. His smiled wearily up at her, dark eyes shining. “Don’t stop that on my account,” he said quietly, half awake. “Feels nice.”

“Ben!” They looked at each other, breathing in their first peaceful moment alone – in person. Wordlessly, and with some effort, he pushed himself onto his side against the wall, and Rey lay carefully facing him. He wrapped his strong arms around her as her fingers traced his cheekbone, lingering on his scar. “Ben, how are we still alive?”

He shook his head. “I… I don’t know. The Force wanted us together. It kept us alive.”

She shook her head. “I think… we saved each other.”

He cupped the back of her head, and without another word their lips met for their second kiss. She was dizzy with him, with his smell and taste and warmth, with his energy in the Force. The kiss was tenderer than the first; they had time now. He gently carded his fingers through her hair, undoing her buns so her hair lay wavy on the pillow. At his touch her body melted into his, and their kiss deepened. Suddenly pain was forgotten as the adrenaline of surviving certain death caught up to them, and hands clutched for flesh, lips for lips, as they pushed away the darkness. He gently bit her lip, and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue teased hers. 

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door, followed by Chewie’s characteristic growls. They both sat up quickly, turning red. “What is it, Chewie?” Rey called out breathlessly. An answering series of grunts came from the closed door: they were close to the Resistance base. “Ah, thanks… Chewie.” They glanced at each other, Rey biting her lip to keep from laughing. Ben ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, falling back onto the pillow. “I’m going to have to have a long talk with him, aren’t I?” Rey settled down next to him, fingers tracing shapes on his battle-worn shirt. “We’re going to be doing a lot of talking for a while, I think. I don’t think the others are going to welcome you with open arms.”

“I don’t blame them; they shouldn’t.”

“Too bad they don’t have direct access to your mind – that would make things a bit easier.”

“I’d rather not share you in that way – or any other.”

She kissed his cheek, his temple, his jaw, smiling and allowing herself to enjoy this reprieve before facing the others. No matter what happened, they were inexplicably alive and together. And that was enough. 

Another knock, this time Lando. He slid the door open as Rey and Ben struggled to sit up, still sore. He held out two slim objects – the lightsabers. “C’mon kids, time to go.”  
Lightsaber hilts on their hips and hand in hand, Rey and Ben slowly made their way to the gangplank. 

With one last look and kiss, they walked out into the light.


End file.
